


Feine Unterschiede

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [69]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, POV Outsider, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadeshda hat noch etwas zu erledigen.<br/>(Spielt nach dem Ende von "Die chinesische Prinzessin")</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/99985.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feine Unterschiede

**Author's Note:**

> Es wird wohl niemanden wundern, daß mich das Ende von "Die chinesische Prinzessin" zum Weiterschreiben reizt. Dabei sind mir verschiedene Varianten in den Sinn gekommen. Ich fange mal mit der konventionellsten und vermutlich auch langweiligstens an ...
> 
>  **Bezug:** Nach dem Ende von "Die chinesische Prinzessin".  
>  **Beta:** veradee  
>  **A/N:** Das ist echt nicht besonders originell, denn das dürfte in etwa das sein, was im Canon nach dem Ende passiert - vom externen POV mal abgesehen - und was sich jeder denken kann. Ich bin auch nicht besonders zufrieden damit (obwohl es mit Veras Hilfe besser geworden ist). Aber vielleicht geht's ja nur mir so ;)

***

Sie hatte geklingelt, aber ohne Erfolg. Vielleicht schlief er ja schon. Andererseits ... seine Brieftasche hätte er sicher gerne zurück. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie ihm noch etwas schuldig war. Nicht, weil er sie befreit hatte - das hätte sie umgekehrt auch für ihn getan, und sie wußte, daß Thiel das wußte. Nein, weil sie gelacht hatte. Das war nicht nett, selbst wenn die Idee wirklich vollkommen absurd gewesen war. Selbst wenn sie wußte, daß Thiel wußte, wie absurd allein der Gedanke war. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie ihn verletzt hatte. Also schlüpfte sie beim nächsten Mieter, der das Haus auf dem Weg zur Arbeit verließ, durch die Eingangstür und klopfte an seine Wohnungstür. Vielleicht hatte er ja die Klingel abgestellt. Sein Handy war jedenfalls auch tot.

"Chef?"

"Nadeshda?"

Nadeshda rollte die Augen. Wer sonst? "Ich hab' geklingelt, haben Sie denn nichts -"

"Der Schlüssel liegt unter der Fußmatte", drang Thiels Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür. Nadeshda mußte sich auf die Zunge beißen, sonst wäre ihr ein _Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst_ herausgerutscht. Unter der Fußmatte! Man sollte nicht meinen, daß der Mann Polizist war. Kopfschüttelnd tastete sie nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür.

"Wo -"

"Hier."

Sie steckte den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer. Thiels Haarschopf lugte über die Rückenlehne des Sofas.

"Hexenschuß?"

"Neee ..." Sie ging drei Schritt weiter und erkannte endlich, was ihren Chef am Aufstehen hinderte. "Er schläft wie ein Stein", sagte Thiel entschuldigend. "War noch was?"

Das Sofa war eigentlich selbst für sie zum Schlafen zu kurz gewesen. Wie Boerne es überhaupt geschafft hatte, in dieser Position einzuschlafen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

"Nadeshda?"

"Ihre Brieftasche", antwortete sie automatisch. "Haben Sie liegen gelassen."

"Nee, ne", sagte Thiel und ließ den Kopf entnervt nach hinten fallen. "Langsam macht mir das Sorgen."

"Naja ...." Sie sah nach unten, auf den Professor, der so tief schlief, daß man kaum seine Atemzüge wahrnahm. "Sie hatten ja einiges um die Ohren."

"Legen Sie's einfach hier hin", Thiel deutete auf den Couchtisch und gähnte. "Und könnten Sie vielleicht ... die Decke, von da drüben?"

Sie nickte. Der Professor rührte sich nicht einmal, als sie die braune Wolldecke vorsichtig über ihm ausbreitete. Der Mann mußte völlig fertig sein. Aber kein Wunder, die beiden hatten die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen - ihr Chef sah auch ziemlich hinüber aus. In dem Alter steckte man sowas nicht mehr so leicht weg, dachte sie und gähnte.

Thiel griff nach dem Rand der Decke, um sie noch ein bißchen höher zu ziehen, und ließ seine Hand auf Boernes Schulter liegen. "Danke." Er blinzelte sie müde an, und sie war sich mit einem Mal sicher, daß alles wieder in Ordnung war. Daß er ihr wirklich nicht mehr böse war.

Und daß sie störte.

"Keine Ursache." Vielleicht war 'stören' zuviel gesagt. Sie war ... überflüssig, in diesem Moment. An diesem Ort. "Schlafen Sie gut."

"Mhm ..."

Thiels Augen fielen schon zu, bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte um zu gehen. Sein Kopf hing ziemlich schief auf der Rückenlehne der Couch, garantiert würde er die nächsten Tage jammern, daß er einen steifen Hals hatte und nicht radfahren konnte, wegen der eingeschränkten Sicht. Aber es wäre wohl sinnlos gewesen, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, daß die beiden in seinem Bett sehr viel bequemer schlafen würden. Männer waren schon manchmal seltsam.

* Fin *


End file.
